He kissed her
by Violavenom
Summary: 3x10 I tweaked some of the writing. And added a little aftermath of Brandon and Callie.


He kissed her "I should probably go back to my room

I'm afraid Marianas going to wake up" "no' she shook her head vigorously "you know Mariana sleeps like the dead.

I wish we could stay here forever, and ever, and ever."

"You think they know yet?" he changed the subject "they will soon. Not from my social worker but from Rita. There going to be so mad and hurt." She whispered.

"I think there going to be most upset that they can't adopt you." He reassured. "Well I got you don't I." he smiled.

Lying awake at night Callie couldn't sleep Marianna was sleeping in her bed like the dead. Carefully Callie slipped out of the covers and padded her way to the door easing it open and carefully shutting it behind her. His door was right next to her room. Quietly she slipped in. He was sleeping. She made her way to the bed and gently woke him. "What are you doing in here?" "I needed to see you" he frowned. "There something I didn't tell you at the cabin. I love you." He smiled, "I love you too." smiling Callie lifted the covers and got into bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her into him. "What are we going to do," she said "We're going to have to keep it a secret, it's the only way." For now you shouldn't be in here you have to go back." "ok" she rolled over and kissed him not very hard or very well then got up out of bed and went back to her room. Brandon stayed awake after she left what were they going to do how he was going to do this he could leave her alone completely or somehow keep it a secret. He knew that they really needed to talk.

The next morning the house was bursting with energy everyone was getting ready for their grandparents big anniversary party. Callie woke to find Marianna was already up and dressed for work at her grandparent's store. Callie realized she was going to be late for work if she didn't hurry.

On her way out the door she spotted Brandon in the back yard setting up tables she grabbed a muffin turned and was off. She would figure it out later, hopefully.

Later that night Callie walked through the door goodness she was tired. Everything in the house was set up and beautiful. Just then Lena came around the corner. Hey baby the party's about to start you better hurry up and get ready. Callie smiled as she started up the stairs it felt good to have a family it felt good to have Brandon too. She hadn't seen him all day and missed him but she would see him soon enough.

The party went off without a hitch. Everyone ate and talked and her grandparents gave a beautiful speech. And Marianna,"Who knew she could sing," did a fantastic job. He looked at her during the speech she loved it when he looked at her. The party was nice a celebration everything was coming together and everything had the potential to fall apart just as easily. Brandon walked in the door "Your just sitting in here by yourself" "yeah well just taking it all in I guess." He smiled and came to stand next to her. "We could have ruined everything." "But we didn't. We didn't even break any rules. Think about it technically we weren't even fostering you when you came to Idlewylde, you were staying at GU, and the thought of adoption wasn't even a possibility. We didn't do anything wrong." "You don't think so? We can't … we can't ever tell anyone," she said looking at him. "I know. We won't." he stared out the window, then added "It's going to be ok Callie… This is your family, that's all that matters."

After the adoption a few days later….

Brandon waited, buying his time; everyone was back in the house. He knew they had to be careful about this. How was he going to do this he did not know. It was the end of summer and school would start in two weeks, they didn't have much time.

Dinner went off without a hitch everyone was still excited over the adoption, him included, this was her family despite what had happened. They would just have to keep it a secret for a year, till they turned 18.

She was sitting on the back porch after dinner when he opened the door took one look at her and walked to the music shed. Fuck should she follow him, Lena and Stef were doing dishes in the window. She stood up, bringing her guitar with her, she walked to the shed. He smiled when he saw her "hey" "hey" she said back "Wanna play some music." She smiled "yeah." "Ok, sit here, make a 'g'." She relaxed she wasn't sure what to expect but music she could do.

They made some good music together, Brandon was engrossed in the music for a good while then he got up and looked out the window "Mom's aren't in the kitchen anymore" he said matter of factly. "Brandon" I said warningly. "Listen stay here, I'm going to go in the house and see where everyone is at, ok. Ill be right back," "we can't" I said but he was already out the door. Crap I thought we can't do this. This is stupid, what is he doing. I sat down with the guitar, what the fuck was I about to let happen. God how I wanted it to happen I stood up looking out the window for Brandon he still wasn't back. Taking a breath I sat back down. I was powerless I sat for a minute thinking but just then the door opened, we stared at each other as he came in.

"Everyone is in there rooms except Jude he's playing xbox downstairs." He moved toward me grabbing the guitar from my hands sitting it down on the stand.

"this isn't a good idea" " I know, come on." He led me to the sofa as I looked toward the window again. I looked at him he was watching me. He pulled my shirt over my head then he kissed me, I kissed him back pulling his shirt over his head. In a frenzy we pulled all of our clothes off each other He kissed my neck my breast my stomach. He settled in-between my legs licking my swollen nub until I felt I was about to cum then he entered me in a long deep thrust. I came almost immediately. He slowed his rhythm looking in my eyes he kissed me. "I love you. Do you love me" "yes" I said. "Say it" "yes I love you" then he pushed all the way in setting a slow unbreakable rhythm. It was luminous and mind shattering. When it was over we helped each other find our clothes. "you go first ill see you tomorrow" he said. "ok goodnight" "goodnight" we kissed, then I was out the door and up the stairs in the bathroom. I cleaned myself up and put myself together. Telling Marianna goodnight I got in bed and fell into a deep healing sleep.

To be continued possibly if I get around to it. (;


End file.
